OH! Fuck me now Malfoy!
by Sly-Sama
Summary: malexmale obviously. Harry needs helping with his potions to pass to become an Auror: he finds help in Malfoy. A quick little ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself. I simply wish to use them for pleasure a little bit. I take no profits from writing fanfictions, I simply do it because I enjoy writing.**

'Fuck me'

'Demanding'

'Fuck me **now** ' Harry urged his body up, his arms fastened above him.

'If you're going to be demanding about it why not beg a little instead? Say please' he smirked.

Harry growled in response, 'Malfoy'

'Say please.' Harry growled again with an ending mewl as Draco rubbed his saliva slicked cock—from Harry's mouth earlier—against Harry's eager pulsing entrance. 'Say please Harry' he wasn't putting it in, no matter how much he wished too, until Potter begged instead of demanded his cock; he rubbed again, nudging just the wet tip inward against the furled skin. He pushed a little harder against the resistance as he heard answering mewling growl, and smirked down as he grabbed the swollen cock bobbing against sweat glistening skin and heard a whispering beg. 'Sorry what was that?' he went to withdraw the tip but Harry pushed upwards with his hips, straining against his bonds as he growled.

'I **said** , please?' the word wasn't a growl itself it was more of a moan as Draco pressed immediately forward and popped inside the tight ring of muscles.

He would say "Good boy" but he'd prefer Potter not punch him again during sex. He settled for thrusting all the way in, in one smooth slam, out with a quick withdraw and in again with a mighty **SLAM** , rocking the four-poster provided by the room of requirement into the wall.

Harry jerked and cursed after a loud drawn out moan—he'd hit his head with the rock. 'Ea.…easy' he breathed out, short of breath. 'Nee…need to be con…consCIOUS!' he yelped as Draco rammed again back into his body, his hands pushing Harry's down into the mattress. '…Tomorrow…Potions…Final…' his body moved with every slam of Draco's cock into his body, jerking his words out with each bruising—but immensely pleasurable—thrust.

'Hmm…' Draco merely hummed, knowing that was how they'd gotten here in the first place. Potter's friend, Granger, was too busy doing her own frantic mock tests and breathing down Weasley's neck and anyone else that went to close to her to even attempt helping Potter with half-way passing his N.E.W.T level Potions exam. He'd had Potter chasing after him after every self-study session, after every class they had together, every lunch and dinner being as polite as he could be trying to get help to pass it—since the boy apparently wanted to be an Auror or some such stupid shit that was really probably beneath Potter to begin with—from what Draco knew, he'd be a better teacher than a stupid Auror—but whatever Potter wanted to be.

It'd taken Draco a good deal to cave to Potter's attempt to be polite and formal and genuinely want to help the git pass his Potions N.E.W.T. It had taken even longer to get over everyone staring at them walking off together to go study, and even longer to get over their own private rivalry to even attempt to actually study properly and even longer still to actually warm to Potter that the studying became even harder to do right when he wanted to fuck Potter into next week, but they'd done it, they formed a truce, they'd studied, Potter was relatively ready to pass his exam tomorrow and at least get an Exceeds Expectations on it and Draco could fuck him into next week., with Potter willingly wanting him to do so—in private and well away from everyone they knew.

Personally, Draco was okay with this because he had a pretty good idea of what everyone would say to their little tryst and he was pretty sure he knew what his Father would do, to them both, if he ever found out that Draco had fucked Potter into next week….and wanted to fuck him to 100 years from now. He was also pretty sure understood Potter's reasoning of why he'd want to keep this little tryst secret even though he couldn't keep the tutoring that secret.

They still kept up their nastiness to each other but there was an underlining amusement to it that nobody but them seemed to notice—Weasley had almost punched him two days ago for a comment that went straight of Harry's head because they'd been mock fighting at the time. He'd been accosted 20 minutes later as he was coming out of the loo and pushed back into have Potter's mouth around his cock and his hands in Potter's wild hair.

'Mm!' he slammed into the body below him and removed his hands from the wrists to encircle them around Potter's knees and push them to his chest, slamming himself deeper and harder into the willing body of the "chosen one", who cried out and only attempted to take the limbs from Draco, who growled in response and glared until the hands went to the bars behind the raven head instead and held on for dear life as he cried out from his prostate being repeatedly driven into.


End file.
